1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective call receiver with a display being capable of displaying a message in the display section, and more particularly to a radio selective call receiver with a display which has a time stamp function for displaying information of a message receiving time.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of prior art radio selective call receiver with a display has a time stamp function for additionally displaying a message receiving time as well as a received message in the display section when confirmatory displaying the received message. Such a radio selective call receiving with a display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Hei 5-91023 or No. Hei 5-167508.
The time stamp in the above-described prior art radio selective call receiver with the display, however, displays a message receiving time. A carrier of this call receiver, therefore, can not be immediately aware of a lapsed time after the message receiving time.
Further, the time stamp function is usually coordinated with a timer function of the call receiver. Accordingly, if the carrier did not put the timepiece right, the time-stamped message receiving time would be absolutely different from the actual time.